sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Creed
Sarah Creed is a semi-famous captain of the seas. Her ship (The Sea Wolf) is well known as a transporter of exotic goods. It is also well known but quietly whispered that her ship is also a smuggling haven. Early Life Sarah Creed was born the middle child in a family of merchants in northern Calan. Her family was quietly prosperous and well to do. Often, their father would take the family on quick trips so that they could see the world as only a sailor can, On what was to be a quick trip to Dargoth to pick up a load of steel her familys ship was waylayed by pirates. The pirates came aboard and took the Creed familys money and goods before they could make it to Dargoth. Her older brother foolishly decided to attack the pirate captain as the offloading was coming to a close. The Pirate captain cut him down in front of the Creeds. Her father attempted to attack the captain as well but the Pirate threatened to kill the little girls as well. Finally the pirates went their way and left the Creeds to make their way home less on child. Upon arriving home her father went about his duties but Sarah could tell his heart was no longer in it. His motions were stiff and his demeanor was distant. He no longer tried to take his family on trips. Her mother faced depression and resentment against her father. She finally took her own life six months later. After her death her father continued to push himself into his work and continued to avoid his two remaining children. Sarah spent the rest of her childhood trying to gain her fathers affections and notice. Instead he was begrudging and unresponsive. On her 18th birthday she recieved her first commision and became the purser for one of the Creed familys ships. On her fifth voyage the captain and first mate became ill as a sickness raced through the ship. Some of the deckhands thought they were done for and decided if they were to go that they would have their way with a woman one last time. They raped and killed the other two women and attempted to do the same to Sarah. Sarah had locked herself in the captains room and was in their for a full day before the deckhands finally got the door down. In a rush they came and she gutted two of them with the captains cutlass. Three more entered and finally managed to subdue her. After they had their way with her they left her for dead in the captains quarters as the illness took them to their bunks. Eventually Sarah managed to regain her senses despite repeated blows to the head and the extreme violation of the deckhands. Dragging herself to her feet she grasped the cutlass and a knife and began her bloody work. Through the night she walked through the ship and slew the men aboard. When all the men had died bloody deaths she went to the remaining longboat and lowered it. She leaped into the waters and climbed aboard and floated away from the charnel house that was the ship. She floated in the water for two days waiting to die. Dying of thirst and wounds she fell asleep. When she finally awoke it was in the ministrations of a monk. The ship (The Lacy Lady) was a merchant vessel headed to Ursur. The Monk (Corwit) took care of her until they reached Ursur. There he offered her a choice. He had a few coins to help her get travel home, or she could stay with him and learn to cleanse herself of the actions and memories of the past. She chose to travel with Corwit. Corwit taught her to meditate and to control the emotions within her. He taught her to fight and to fight the demons of her past. Back To "Characters"